They have known that they are different
by dundee998
Summary: Based on Lisse's Three Good Reasons, only not. What if Kishimoto had written about wizards?


Nathaniel Stormwind has known that he is a wizard since he was eleven, when he received his letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
He has known that he is different since he was six, when the children of the orphanage broke his arm during a particularly rough game of Hide-Seek-and-Beat-Up-the-Weirdo, and it healed itself within the next ten minutes.  
Nathaniel does not know his heritage, a fact that does not make him popular in Slytherin House, but were he Pure or Half or Mud it wouldn't matter-his ambition for power would lead him to protect, not to discriminate, thanks to the boy-made-teacher who'd saved his sanity. Though Nathan would make many friends on his journeys, Ian Otraz and his kindness would never be forgotten.

Cerise Spring has known that she is a witch since she was eleven, when her hand first made contact with her wand-cherry wood, 9 inches, unicorn hair-and affirmed that she could indeed use magic, and that the Hogwarts letter wasn't a hoax.  
She has known that she is different since she was nine, when following her best friend Izzy Mannequin into the showers after having swum in the local chlorine-saturated swimming pool and needing to borrow her friend's shampoo. Cerise didn't know anything was wrong until she saw the brown stains on her hands. She didn't know exactly how wrong it was until Izzy asked her exactly when Cerise had started dying her hair pink.  
Cerise is a muggle-born, which doesn't matter in the slightest in the House of Ravenclaw, because here is finally a place where she can flaunt her intelligence, but she still steals envious glances at the table decked out in reds and golds, where Izzy is always laughing. She sees the bright glint in the other girl's eyes, and secretly wishes she were brave enough to have followed through on the Sorting Hat's original desire to place her in Gryffindor.

Samuel Lanslod has known that he is a wizard as far back as he can remember.  
He has known that he is different since he was seven, when his brother spared him out of the hundred Lanslod family members that Isaac murdered. All the world can only wonder how the youngest Auror in magical history could have turned to Voldemort. Samuel can only wonder why Isaac did not grant him death like everyone else.  
He is very much a Pureblood, granting him ready-made status in the snake house; an utterly pointless tribute due to the fact that he has somehow landed in Hufflepuff. Just to put the icing on the pumpkin cake, he has to share his hideously yellow dorms with the overweight Charles Mitchell, who leaves crumbs in his bed, and the unmotivated Shawn Sceaduwe, who, in addition to having an unpronounceable last name, is absolutely vicious at chess.  
The next time Samuel sees that filthy rag of a cap, he's going to light it on fire. "Friends will help you heal," his saffron clad ass.

Killian Fields is an intimidating man at first glance; a man so tall, pale, and scarred wouldn't seem to be the first choice to be a teacher of young children.  
His right eye is always covered by an odd eye patch, and proves to be a bloody red affair when revealed, prompting his students to come up with various stories as to how the ex-Auror received it. As a matter of course, none of these stories hit anywhere near the truth, for it is much stranger a tale than any pubescent pupil can think up.  
Despite his appearance that has been known to send first years into tears at first glance, Killian is actually one of the best DADA teachers that Headmaster Harold Simian has ever hired. Professor Fields is notable for his hands-on approach that is, while mildly mentally scarring, extremely effective.  
His students' opinions usually run along the lines of, "Perhaps too effective."

Perhaps I should offer the briefest of explanations for my reasoning behind the names. Uzumaki Naruto is Nathaniel Stormwind because his father's surname is 'Namikaze,' and 'Wavewind' is too alliterative. Cerise Spring should be fairly obvious. Samuel Lanslod gets his rather odd surname because I couldn't find any cool sounding synonyms for 'fan', and there is a lot of correlation between Sasuke and Lancelot from the Arthurian legend. Killian Fields is Hatake Kakashi: Hatake means fields, and Killian was the only faintly Western name I could find that started with a K. Otraz is the German word for 'water,' and also it sounds really cool, and Iruka deserves a cool name. Izzy Mannequin, Charles Mitchell, and Shawn Sceaduwe make up Team Ten, and I couldn't find any very good last names for Sandaime-sama, so I just went literal. I hope that was helpful!


End file.
